


The Beutiful Beast

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Edward makes a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

The man was handsome beyond belief. Tall, lean, with porcelain pale skin and long flowing brown hair, just the sight of him made Edward Hyde’s trousers unimaginably tight. His eyes, a blue so intense as to be inhuman, were his only flaw. The only sign that he wasn’t human.  
“Turn.” Edward panted as his hand feverishly worked to unbutton his trousers. “Take me like an animal!”  
“With pleasure.” The man laughed in his lilting, airy voice.  
Edward stepped out of his trousers and got down on all fours, presenting his ass to the pale young man as the man tied an amulet around his neck and transformed into werewolf. With the head and tail of a wolf and a powerfully muscular furred covered body, he looked nothing like his human form. With one long clawed hand he lubed his straining manhood, the largest Edward had ever taken, before passing the small glass bottle to Edward.  
With a smirk, Edward reached back and fingered himself in such a way as to drive the beast wild with lust, his manhood twitching as pre-cum leaked down the shaft. Edward then stoppered the bottle and braced himself as the werewolf mounted him. 

He was grateful for the fact that they were deep in the woods in the middle of the night, for the noises he made would have embarrassed him to death if he’d found out a stranger had heard them. He yowled and squirmed as the massive organ was slide in and out. The werewolf’s thighs slapping against Edward’s ass as he thrust harder and harder. Edward all but screamed as he came, his hole spasming around the werewolf’s manhood, milking him till he, too, came. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequal to Chapter 1.

Henry Jekyll had finally rid himself of Edward Hyde and Edward was reduced to scavenging from rubbish bins and hunting small animals. Cold, tired, hungry and now soaked to the bone, he limped out of London as the city began to come alive around him, heading back to the safety of the woods far outside of town.   
He smelled the werewolf before he saw it. He was so downtrodden he didn’t even care if the beast tore him limb from limb. He sighed as it stepped from the woods directly in front of him. He glanced up in time to see it quizzically staring at him.   
“Go ahead, no one will miss me.” He muttered as he continued on.   
“Wait!”  
He turned to find a the most beautiful man he’d ever seen standing naked behind him, a large medallion in his hands.   
“What?” Edward growled, leery of the man’s intentions. The large gash in his thigh he’d received several hours ago from the last person to speak to him was cause enough for him to distrust strangers. Even if the stranger was a creature of the night like him.   
“I-I can help you!”  
“How? You don’t even have clothes!”  
“Come with me, you’ll have a place to sleep and I have plenty of food.”  
The alternative being either a tree or a badger den, Edward agreed. 

To his amazement, Edward was led to a rather large mansion deep within the woods. The man, named Dr. Jeffery Rush, explained to him as he got dressed that he’d inherited it after his father had been shot by a hunter. Upstairs in one of the many bedrooms, he pulled off Edward’s boots before lowering his trousers to inspect the wound on his upper thigh.   
“Only a flesh wound, but a painful one at that.” Jeffery pronounced as he cleaned and bandaged it.   
“Thank you.”   
Jeffery smiled as he reached out to run his fingers through Edward’s unruly hair. “You can stay here as long as you like.”  
Edward, having never known kindness like this, was overjoyed by the simple fact that the man appeared to actually like him. The warm house and, probably, good food was just a bonus to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've spent the last year alone," Edward confessed over tea "since he took that serum."  
He'd told Jeffrey about his origins, about feeling Jekyll's disgust towards him each time he took control, and the last time, when they became two separate beings, how Jekyll had thrown him out onto the street to fend for himself.   
"Not a soul wanted anything to do with me." He sighed into his cup.   
Jeffrey frowned as he reached out to touch his arm. "Was there anyone before you were separated?"  
Edward shook his head. "Look at me, do I look like someone others would want to be around?"   
With his half-simian, half-canine appearance, Edward felt nothing more than utter loathing towards his monstrous self; short, coarse-featured, with hair covered hands and pointy teeth and ears, he knew companionship was something he'd never have.   
"It appears you got close enough for someone to do that." Jeffery pointed in the direction of Edward's injured leg.   
"I'm like a bloody rat, scroungin' around, grabbing whatever morsel of food I can get me hands on before the rat catcher's dog gets me."   
"I'm surprised you haven't taken to drinking with how miserable your life is."  
Edward snorted in derision. "How am I supposed to get a pint if I have no money and no mates?"   
Jeffery, deep in thought, toyed with a strand of his luxurious hair several minutes before saying what had been on his mind since Edward had confessed his life of unwanted solitude. "We could be mates."  
Edward, numbly staring at his cup, glanced up in shock. "You mean it?"   
Jeffery nodded. "I do. You don't deserve to live out your days skulking around in the shadows, longing for the company of others."  
"Th-Thank you." Edward, blushing, took Jeffery's proffered hand as they both stood up, Jeffery pulling him into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall just enough to give Jeffery an unobscured view of his backside.   
"Beautiful," Jeffery breathed as he reached out to stroke the soft, pale, flesh "I'll only go as far as you wish to."  
"Wh-What do you suggest?" Edward nervously inquired; he'd never been with another person, had no experience, and so felt utterly lost.   
"I can do amazing things with my tongue when I change," Jeffery informed him with a leer.   
Edward blushed as he quickly agreed to something that sounded marvelous to his neglected body. 

On his back, his trousers off, Edward moaned and writhed as Jeffery, in werewolf form, lowered his head between his legs. The long, warm, and wet tongue went to work on his privates, lapping at his manhood till it stood red and engorged before moving on to what lay past his stones; Jeffery gave a few licks before forcing his tongue in, Edward gasping as he begged for something better. Jeffery changed back and lay beside him, his finger knuckle deep in him as he slowly moved it, much to Edward's delight.


	5. Chapter 5

"They'll make you scream!" Jeffery had giggled as the two men lay together, Edward fingering Jeffery.   
"Sure." Edward drawled as Jeffery closed his eyes and tilted his head back. 

Fully clothed, Edward was bound to a tree deep in the forest as two of Jeffery's pack members circled him, impatiently awaiting their prize. Jeffery unbuttoned Edward's trousers and reached in to pull out his worm and stones. The werewolves stopped their pacing and stood, eyes locked onto his privates. 

His stones got a lick or two, but it was his little shriveled uncut worm that got the brunt of it. They licked with such force that he was hard within a minute his worm twitching as they lapped the cum straight from the head. 

Freed, he stood watching as Jeffery got down onto all fours and spread himself for the one named Timothy. With more tenderness then Edward could have imagined a creature like a werewolf to possess, the beast gently grabbed hold of Jeffery's hips as he guided his engorged cock into his exposed orifice. Jeffery made soft mewling noises as the organ slid inside him, spreading his legs as Timothy began to move. 

Once they'd finished Jeffery beckoned him over as Timothy, in human form, got down behind him.   
"This is so nice," Jeffery breathed as he lay between the two men.


End file.
